


Off Script

by Rolanaforever (queenevilregal)



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Co-workers, F/M, Rolana, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenevilregal/pseuds/Rolanaforever
Summary: Robert Carlyle and Lana Parrilla have been working together for six years on "Once Upon a Time" and are great friends. Suddenly, sparks start flying when the latest episode requires them to share a kiss for the first time.





	

Robert Carlyle and Lana Parrilla had been working together on “Once Upon a Time” for six years. Their characters were the best of frenemies. Offstage Robert or Bobby as he was more commonly called and Lana were the best of friends. They genuinely loved working together and always enjoyed when they had scenes together. Season 6 found them delving into unchartered territory. Lana’s character had split herself in two and her naughtier half was flirting with Bobby’s character Rumple. Bobby and Lana were used to trying to kill each other on screen, seduction had never come into play…until now. They got their scripts for the next episode titled “Dark Waters” and to both of their complete and utter shock they were going to have to kiss for the very first time. They were so comfortable with each other that it wasn’t really a big deal, but in fact it was. There had always been an attraction between Bobby and Lana. They were both good-looking, talented and funny. Who could blame them? They never acted on the attraction. Bobby was married with children and after a few years Lana too got married. Bobby and Lana maintained a fun and friendly relationship and never allowed the sparks between them to ignite.

The final day of shooting for “Dark Waters” rolled around and it was time for Bobby and Lana to shoot their highly anticipated kiss, which was going to be the closing scene of the episode. Lana was in her trailer going over her lines and waiting to be called into the hair and makeup trailer. She hadn’t been put in her costume yet, so she was super casual in her robe. While she was reciting her lines to herself, there was a knock at the trailer door.

“Who is it”? She asked

“It’s Rumpelstiltskin, I’ve come for your children”! Bobby joked in his wonderfully thick Scottish accent  
“Ha Ha” Lana laughed as she let him in  
“You’re not even dressed yet, I’ve already got my full get up on,” Bobby pointed out  
“I know, they’re running behind today” Lana responded, “What brings you by”?  
“I figured we should work out this kiss before the cameras roll” Bobby replied  
“You mean to tell me you’ve got three kids and you don’t know how to kiss”? Lana laughed aloud  
“I’m gonna smack you” Bobby joked back with an adorable smile on his face  
“Alright, let’s go through this scene” Lana agreed

They ran their lines and figured out which positions and gestures would work best. They even worked out the pacing of the little monologue that the Evil Queen was going to have to say to Rumpelstiltskin. Bobby and Lana were pros. This was a piece of cake for them, until it was time for the kiss. Lana pressed herself up against Bobby’s sturdy frame, looked him in his hypnotic chocolate eyes and started laughing. Bobby joined in and soon they were both laughing like two teenagers who’d been caught causing trouble in high school.

“Come on, Carlyle, we gotta be serious for a minute” Lana emphasized  
“Okay, but only for a minute” Bobby grinned

Lana once again pressed herself against Bobby, looked into his eyes and kissed him. She was taken aback by the way it felt, but she tried to stay in character and not let anything distract her. Bobby was also getting the same vibes. He’d always found Lana incredibly sexy. There was something about her that got to him, really turned him on! She was the perfect mix of a consonant professional and a wild child.

“Script says Rumple is supposed to act uninterested. You’re too into it,” Lana pointed out  
“A beautiful woman is kissing him and he’s not interested? What the hell is this guy’s problem”? Bobby asked in jest “Okay, we’ll do it again”

They repeated the kiss for the third time and the sparks between them were undeniable. Bobby was forcing himself not to devour Lana! Kissing her brought out every desire he’d ever had for her.

“That was good. I think”? Lana asked Bobby, a little out of breath  
“I can’t believe these two are kissing” Bobby replied, “A lot of crazy shit happens on this show, but I never thought this would happen” He chuckled  
“I kind of like it” Lana admitted, “They can be bad together. Think about it…it’ll be delicious” She smirked  
“One more time” Bobby blurted out “Let’s make these two evil bastards look good”!

Lana happily agreed and kissed him for a fourth time. However, this time Bobby was not disinterested as the script told him to be. His kiss was passionate. He started caressing Lana’s face and slipping his tongue into her mouth. Lana caught herself kissing and touching Bobby back. She wasn’t angry or offended that he was being so amorous. Quite the contrary, she loved it. She was like a kid on Christmas morning who was finally unwrapping that one special gift that she really wanted. Bobby’s kisses began to move from Lana’s mouth to her neck. He couldn’t help himself! Lana was breathless with passion until she had a brief moment of clarity and stopped everything!

“What the fuck are we doing”? Lana asked uncomprehendingly  
“I’m so sorry, Lana, I lost control” Bobby apologized  
“So did I. I’m sorry too” Lana apologized

They both stood in silence and stared each other down. Something had been awakened in them that wasn’t going to go away. They wanted each other. It was like a primal urge from deep within them.

“I guess I’ll see you on set,” Bobby said awkwardly, heading for the door  
“Yeah” Lana babbled

Bobby never made it to the door. Instead, he launched himself at Lana, grabbing her by the jaw and kissing her hard. Lana didn’t even try to resist. She wanted this. She wanted Bobby. She’d been having sexual fantasies about her costar ever since the first time they worked together. There was an undeniable heat between them, and it was finally time for their virtual gasoline and matches to combine! They kissed each other hard and with passion, never coming up for air. Bobby started moving his kisses down Lana’s jaw and her neck. He began sucking on her milky flesh with such fervor, there was bound to be evidence later.

“Fuck” Lana panted as Bobby kissed and licked and marked her. He slowly started tracing his hands down her curves, while Lana started working her hands over his growing bulge and undoing his belt. The man was hung, there was no doubt about it. Lana couldn’t help grinning as she massaged his throbbing cock. Bobby moved his mouth further down Lana’s eager body and began sucking on her perky nipples. He went back and forth licking them and taking them each completely into his mouth. “Mmmm” Lana moaned as Bobby worshipped her breasts with his mouth. His hands ventured further down Lana’s body, finding her sex. Bobby palmed Lana’s pussy and teased her folds with his index finger. Lana moaned almost uncontrollably at his touch and bucked into his hand. Bobby circled her bundle of nerves and when Lana let out a little cry, he pushed two fingers inside of her wet heat. “Bobby” Lana cried as he pumped his digits in and out of her. Lana’s head was spinning. She dug her fingernails into Bobby’s shoulders and threw her head back as he brought her closer and closer to ecstasy. “That’s it” Bobby encouraged Lana in a thick voice as her muscles clenched around his fingers and her juices ran down his hand. In her pleasured state, Lana looked at Bobby as if he was God. “You’re so fucking sexy,” He said huskily before kissing her roughly, dragging his teeth across her lips. “Get on the couch, I want to eat you until you cum all over my face” Bobby demanded, ripping her robe off. Lana let out an evil little laugh and did as the sexy Scotsman told her to. He wasted no time kneeling between her legs and grabbing her hips to slide her bottom half down the couch. “Even your pussy is fucking gorgeous, imagine if the Evil Regals knew that” He laughed, burying his face in Lana’s womanhood. Lana draped her legs over Bobby’s shoulders and moaned wildly as licked up and down the entire length of her pussy. She grabbed the back of his head as he circled her clit with his tongue and gently sucked it into his mouth. For a brief moment she missed his long hair, it would have been perfect to run her fingers through right now. As Bobby lapped up her juices and sucked harder on her clit, Lana grinded her pussy against Bobby’s face. “Just like that….I’m gonna cum” She moaned, moving her hips in rhythm with Bobby’s tongue. He gripped her ass cheeks and went to town on her clit, bringing her over the edge. “Mmmmmmmmm…oh my God”! Lana screamed as her whole body shook with orgasm. Bobby brought himself up and started kissing Lana hungrily. She found tasting herself on his mouth to be a huge turn on. 

“I think we should switch positions so you can have a turn” Lana smirked  
“If you insist,” Bobby grinned, settling onto the couch

Lana got down on her knees, between Bobby’s legs and unzipped his pants, finally freeing his massive erection. “Very impressive, Mr. Carlyle” She smiled, admiring his sizeable member. Lana placed her tongue flat against the base of Bobby’s dick and slowly licked her way up his entire length. He let out low satisfied groans as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and massaged the base of it with her hand. “Fuck” Bobby moaned as Lana took him deeper and deeper into her mouth. He grabbed the back of her head and panted. He was on the verge of cumming, but he didn’t want this experience to be over just yet. “Get up here and ride me. I wanna fuck that beautiful little pussy of yours,” Bobby growled. Lana got up and straddled Bobby. She sat there for a moment and teased his cock with her folds, sliding Bobby’s shaft in between them, but not letting him enter her. “You’re so fucking wet let me fuck you,” He muttered, wanting to be inside of her. Lana laughed wickedly and slowly slid herself down Bobby’s erection. She started rocking her hips slowly and placed Bobby’s hands on her breasts. Bobby watched in delight as his stunning costar rode his cock. He cupped her breasts and twirled her erect nipples in between his fingertips. “You feel so fucking good,” Bobby growled as Lana rode him faster. “Mmmm….so do you” Lana responded breathlessly, leaning in for a kiss. Bobby wrapped his arms around Lana’s waist and pulled her in, kissing her hard, swirling his tongue in her mouth. Lana placed her hands flat against the wall behind the couch and moved her hips back and forth as fast as her she could. Bobby grabbed her hips and with an animalistic grunt, he spurted his release inside her. Bobby and Lana stood still as if time was frozen. They were seeing stars, out of breath and covered in sweat. This had obviously been a long time coming. Just as Lana was about to say something, there was a knock at the door.

“Makeup is ready for you Ms. Parrilla”………………………………


End file.
